Lyxaan
In the third age, Lyxaan was part of the great nation of Gorgoza. Following the Kingstrife, and the sundering of nations, Lyxaan became part of the land northern kingdom of Mikaan, along with Saqua and Mikenia. Unlike it's neighbours, Mikaan was a peaceful land, dedicated to learning and the arts. It's great academy, the beautiful ziggurat known as The Symuur Hall, was reknown across the world; it attracted the greatest priests and clerics, and held one of the greatest libraries in the world. Symuur hall was located in the south of Lyxaan, in the Zanahba Mountains. The chaos of the fourth age found Mikaan under attack on all sides. The demon hordes assaulted eastern borders of Mikaan, leaving the north undefended. The great Valçak Hordes swept south from Krynak, conquering and annexing the territory. They burned the great library at Symuur. As the fourth age ended, Mikaan had been vanquished, and Lyxaan was a part of the Valçak Empire. The fifth age once again brought change. Saargas, a great Lyxian general, and descendant of the Kings of Mikaan, desired the removal of the Valçak and sought the throne for himself. He made a pact with the Death-Queen, and pledged loyalty to her if her forces would help him to 'liberate,' Lyxaan. The forces of Vancumar, led by the Death-Queen's son Caunhûr, joined Saargas' rebel forces. After many bloody battles, the Emperor's forces were defeated, and sought refuge in Krynak. Saargas demanded that Caunhûr continued the attack, hoping to conquer Krynak too. Caunhûr had grown weary of Saargas' arrogance and, indeed, had planned to claim Lyxaan for the Death-Queen. He fed Saargas and his general to his Demon-Hounds, and took the throne of Lyxaan for himself. Lyxaan became a land of darkness and shadow, ruled by the Shadowkin in a similar way to Daenor. An aggressive neighbour, it frequently attacked it's neighbours. It formed an alliance with Krynak, and claimed parts of Sithia and Morna, though the west proved more resistant. Lyxaan has fought many wars with Ossilia and the Mountain Kingdom. Since the defeat of the Death-Queen and the fall of Vancumar, Caunhûr is finding himself beleaguered by rebellions and assassination attempts. Sithia and Morna have chased back the invaders, and the western nations are amassing armies. In retaliation, Caunhûr is becoing even more despotic, slaying all those who speak against him, and placing his armies throughout the cities. Groups Kataari- The rebel Lyxians, led by former Nabuu (vizier) El'xul. Zagam-Anur- The powerful and holy priests of Symuur, who worship Enaaki, the god of creation. They were tolerated by the Caunhûr, and are now openly endorsing the rebellion. Kala-Girru- The dark priests of Lyxaan, who worship the Fire-Goddess Azatta, a representation of the Death-Queen. They are similar to the Black Fang, and are responsible for enforcing justice throughout Lyxaan. They 'cleanse' criminals, blasphemers and dissidents with fire, burning their foes large fires at public gatherings. Nasar-Kanu-''' The all-female personal guards of Caunhûr. They wear blood-red leather, and are highly-trained warriors. They have taken a vow of silence, and undergo intense psychological conditioning from childhood. Places '''Barag-Symuur (Symmur Hall)- a great ziggurat, famous for it's exotic gardens. It is located in the Zanahba mountains, on the holy mountain of Sadu-An'Imaru (Mountain of the Divine Aura). It was once the location of the Great Library of Muudatu, until it was burned by the Valçak. THe temple, survived, however, and is the most sacred place in former Mikaan. Priests from all over the continent once came here to train and learn. Nowadays it is home to the Zagam-Anur, who still train those who seek enlightenment. Ka-Gabra (Azerite Heights)- Built high above the capital city of Xaanash, this huge palace was built by the Valçak as the winter home of the emperor. It is built from red and yellow stone, and combines the Lyxaan ziggurat form with the great domes of the Valçak. The domes are made blue, thereby accounting for its foreign name of Azerite Heights. It is now the home to Caunhûr. Cities Xaanash, Xaan-Ashat- '''The capital city of Lyxaan '''Sharam, Shahr-Um- '''The most-important port town, and the arrival point of most foreigners. Geography '''Hurzaka Zanahba, Zanahba Mountains- '''The southernmost mountains of Lyxaan, and location of Symmur Hall. '''Hurazaka Babadura, Babadura Mountains- These northern mountains serve as the border between Lyxaan and Krynak, and are heavily fortified. There are three Ugallu cities here. 'Aaba Jabaar, Lake Jabaar-' Legend says this holy lake is home to the Great God Maltata. The holy mountain, Sadu-An'Imaru, overlook the crystal clear waters. The nearby caves serve as a city for hundreds of Kulullû. Races Lyxians Valçak Daenorrim Kalben (Dog-headed Minions of Caunhûr) Kulullû Ugallu Category:Lyxaan Category:Countries Category:Ulvaya